Photocurable compositions are known which contain a compound generating a base upon irradiation with light and a curable compound that is cured by the base generated from the above compound. Such photocurable compositions are used for products such as adhesives, pressure-sensitive adhesives, paints, coating agents, resists, and sealing agents.
Compounds known for generating a base upon irradiation with light include cobalt-amine complexes, o-nitrobenzyl carbamate, and oxime ester compounds. These compounds generate an amine when irradiated with light. However, the quantum yield of the generated amine upon irradiation with light is low. Accordingly, studies have been done on increasing the amine quantum yield.
For example, the following Patent Document 1 discloses a compound capable of increasing the amine quantum yield, that is, a compound having a carbamoyloxyimino group represented by the following formula (X), which generates an amine when irradiated with light.

R1 in the above formula (X) is an n-valent organic group. R2 and R3 each are hydrogen, an aromatic group, or an aliphatic group. “n” is an integer of 1 or greater.
Further, the following Patent Document 2 discloses a photosensitive composition that contains a polymer precursor and a salt of a carboxylic acid and an amine, the salt is decarboxylated when irradiated with light. Patent Document 2 describes a salt of a ketoprofen and an amine as a compound that generates an amine when irradiated with light. Further, a polyimide precursor, a polybenzoxazole precursor or the like is used as the polymer precursor.
The following Non-Patent Document 1 discloses a photocurable material containing a base-reactive resin and a salt of a ketoprofen and an amine, the salt described in Patent Document 2. A liquid epoxy resin is used as the base-reactive resin.    Patent Document 1: JP 2002-138076 A    Patent Document 2: JP 2007-101685 A    Non-Patent Document 1: Arimitsu et al. “Polymer Preprints, Japan” issued on May 25, 2005, p. 1357